Rose of Pain
by Lilyep
Summary: X Japan - Os - Songfic basée sur la chanson Rose of Pain de X japan. Une trahison, de la douleur et des sentiments conmpliqués... Ames sensibles, s'abstenir!


Titre: **Rose of Pain**

Raiting: **T **(j'espère que c'est bien classé )

Genre: heu... assez sombre et dépressif... enfin, à vous de juger!

Pairing: alors je vous laisse découvrir mais c'est un joyeux bordel en fait!

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, X Japan et ses membres ne m'appartiennent pas du tout et je les torture tout de même au gré de mes envies mais totalement gratuitement! La chanson est _Rose of Pain_ de X Japan, bien entendu (que je vous conseil d'écouter en même temps d'ailleurs... ) et la traduction vient de je sais plus trop où, je l'ai retrouvée sur mon ordi.

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Je sais, j'ai énormément de retard dans mes publications mais je me remet doucement à écrire. J'ai pondu cet OS dans la journée, sans aucune idée précise en tête, c'est venu au fur et à mesure en suivant les paroles... Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire car c'est quand même assez spécial mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!!_

_Ah oui, tant que j'y pense, le petit paragraphe à la première personne est un pov de Heath au cas où vous auriez pas compris _

**Rose of Pain:**

hide courait à toute vitesse, les larmes aux yeux.Ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière lui, comme un toubillon de couleur, une vague de sang qui semblait le suivre, le poursuivre...

Toshi eut à peine le temps de voir passer cette tempête visiblement déchaînée qu'était le jeune guitariste. Il tenta vaguement de l'appeler pour le retenir, comprendre, mais sa voix n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre et se perdit dans un lointain écho...

_Pourquoi es-tu effrayé?_

_Qu'as-tu donc vu?_

_Dans ce château aux roses silencieuses_

_Je te le demande encore et encore_

Le chanteur, le regard perdu sur le vide qu'avait laissé l'autre homme, restait bêtement planté sur place et c'est ce tableau intriguant que découvrit Heath en entrant.

-Toshi-san? l'appela-t-il doucement.

-Hein? Quoi?

-Heu... je sais pas, enfin... t'as pas l'air très bien... ça va?

-Oui...

Sa réponse évasive n'était visiblement pas particulièrement convainquante mais le jeune bassiste, encore fraîchement recruté, n'osa pas insiter plus.

Toshi semblait inquiet et un peu perdu, comme s'il venait d'avoir une vision qui lui serrait le coeur et Heath le dévisagea longuement sans que l'autre fasse attention à lui, se sentant soudainement abbatu... où était donc passé son éternel sourire bienveillant?

_Pourquoi es-tu si triste?_

_Quelle douleur ressens-tu?_

_Oh, je le demande à cette rose aux pétales de sang_

_Mais cette rose de sang ne peut me répondre avant la fin_

-Toshi... reprit-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

-hide est triste. le coupa-t-il simplement.

-Oh... pourquoi?

-Je sais pas... mais ça me fait mal aussi... finit-il dans un murmure.

_Hurle sans élever le son de ta voix_

_Tue cet esprit d'un regard_

hide?

Alors... c'est pour ça que tu es si triste mon cher Toshi?

Dis-moi... pourquoi lui? Pourquoi lui et pas moi?

Si j'allais mal moi aussi, est-ce que ton coeur se briserait ainsi, comme le mien maintenant alors que je viens de comprendre cette évidence que je niais depuis toujours... comprendre que c'est lui que tu aimes...

_Les yeux noirs de ces magnifiques abysses s'éclairent, faisant naître un sourire_

_Hurle pour accompagner ce torent de douleur, les yeux fixés sur cette beauté_

Quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, dans une petite pièce à peine éclairée, deux hommes parlaient à voix basse... Ils murmuraient de tendres paroles, des mots d'amour et de tendresse, parfois quelques peu niaises, il faut bien l'avouer, leur tirant de petits rires amusés. Affectueusement, ils se traitaient d'imbéciles, juste pour pouvoir se faire pardonner en s'embrassant, se touchant...

Les yeux clos de délice, un brun aux longs cheveux laissait les lèvres tendres explorer son cou... Il gémit doucement et Yoshiki se redressa un peu, se noyant dans les orbes obscurcies par le désir. Il le trouvait tellement beau.

Mais l'expression de délice du guitariste s'évanouit bien vite...

-Pata?

-... hide... il nous a vu...

_La peau blanche et nue dans l'anneau d'un collier d'espérance_

_Sang de jeux et de folie, commencez cette danse_

C'était comme si... des lames glacées labouraient inlassablement son coeur effondré... il avait mal...

Ses pas incertains, sans but, le menèrent dans un quartier miteux, un bar où personne ne risquait de le reconnaitre... Il fallait en profiter...

Les verres défilèrent alors, l'alcool l'embruma rapidement, déliceusement douloureux...

Et puis, cette fille, cette femme qui vendait son corps l'aborda et, avec une lueur un peu folle, il la suivit...

La chambre était glauque, sale mais il s'en foutait totalement, sa peine se muant peu à peu en une rage folle et les mains agiles qui le parcouraient quasi méacaniquement déclenchèrent en lui une vague d'un désir furieux, colérique. Il avait soudainement envie de torturer comme il avait l'impression que son coeur l'était...

Et il s'amusa, apaisant sa douleur dans d'odieux gestes qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

_Amour perdu, ce coeur brûle dans un carnage de bonheur_

_Elle tuera pour être encore plus belle_

_Ce sacrifice retournera de nouveau dans une pierre précieuse_

Etonnement, ce corps, ce visage qui lui avaint semblés si quelconques peu avant lui paraissaient désormais simplement sublimes alors que, réduit au silence par un simple mouchoir qui l'étouffait à demi, elle se tordait de douleur.

Le sang coulait, semblant n'être que perles et bijoux sur sa peau. Des diamants rouges et bruts, des rubis qui déferlaient en rivières carmins sur sa peau dénudée, enchantant le regard du guitariste habituellement si doux.

Mais la trahison peu rendre fou le plus sain et tendre des hommes...

_Une tragédie complète, tuant cet esprit d'un regard_

-Pata... souffla-t-il dans un douloureux murmure rauque alors qu'il continuait son petit jeu, souffrant de plus en plus. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça?

La jeune femme, elle, n'essayait même plus de se débattre, abdiquant en espérant vaguement survivre..

hide ne semblait toujours pas prendre conscence de ses actes, sentant simplement l'adrénaline puissante de la rage exarcerbée par l'alcool qui courait toujours violemment dans ses veines et puis, ce désir brûlant, taraudant douloureusement ses reins...

En un geste désespéré, il se fondit en elle...

_Réduisez-les en pièces! Réduisez-les en pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elles dégoulinent de sang_

_Une femme sui se balance_

_Déchirez tout! Déchirez tout jusqu'à ce que leur sang s'assèche_

_La nudité d'un corps qui se dresse_

Ses mains, habituellement légères et caressantes, glissaient violemment sur le corps ensanglanté. Ses gestes saccadés faisaient tressauter le corps innocent, réceptacle de sa douleur. A chaque coup, son esprit embrumé semblait pleurer, comme s'il délivrait aussi son âme meurtrie en se perdant dans les limbes d'un cruel plaisir. C'était atrocement bon, aussi délicieux que douloureux...

Dans un geste presque délicat, il redressa le corps désarticulé, continuant à se l'approprier en la serrant tout contre lui, comme s'il avait désespérement peur de l'abandon. Le sang chaud cellait leurs peau et dans une pulsion un peu folle, il se mit à lècher goulûment le liquide carmin dans le cou frèle, buvant sa faiblesse et expiant ses propres pêchés.

_Dans la haine ensemble, juste un instant de mort s'écoule_

_Ce corps se lave dans le sang d'une splendide requête_

_Dans son désir, le corps échappe à ce coeur battant_

_L'amour de toute chose est déchiré, ça se voit même dans les larmes_

Un orgasme fulgurant le submergea avec une violence inouïe et le corps toujours enlacé dans ses bras, il s'effondra lamentablement.

La tête amorphe de sa victime cogna contre un mur mais hide ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, sentant simplement sa rage retomber aussi lamentablement que leurs deux corps sans vie.

Il ne restait désormais plus que la souffrance...

_Rose de Douleur, rose de tout_

_Un regard effrayé_

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se reressa finalement. l'alcool semblait s'être envolé et ses yeux ne restaient désormais troublés que par les larmes qui s'y amoncelaient s'en vouloir en couler alors qu'il admettait, comprenait tout juste vaguement ce qu'il venait de se passer et, durant un temps infit, il contempla simplement le cadavre ensanglanté, totalement figé sur place...

C'était son oeuvre...

_Rose de Douleur_

_Le château est devenu une violente mer de sang_

_Le sang recouvre cette fleur qui devient rouge foncé en mourant_

Pourtant, il ne s'effondra pas immédiatement, totalement sous le choc. Avec des gestes étonnement calmes et déliés, le regard totalement vide, mort, il s'habilla et quitta ce lieu qui ne sentait que trop la mort, le sexe et la douleur

Il marcha de nouveau longtemps, au hasard des rues, tel un pantin désarticulé et sans vie, avançant comme un robot sans volonté propre... Il ne savait plus rien, ne voulait plus rien...

Ses pas, étrangement, le menèrent finalement à son point de départ, comme si ses jambes épuisées avaient reconnu d'elles-mêmes le chemin pourtant tortueux qu'il avait emprunté.

Il était tard, très tard et, bien entendu, l'endroit était fermé et la rue déserte. Ils étaient tous partis... Toshi et son sourire, sa tendresse, Heath et son amour inavoué pour ce chanteur au grand coeur et puis, les deux autres...Yoshiki, à demi-femme, si beau... et Pata qui n'avait visiblement pas su lui résister... Pata, l'homme qui depuis plusieurs années déjà, lui offrait tout l'amour dont il avait tant besoin...

_Arrêtez! Arrêtez de me faire mourir_

_Je ne peux plus en cueillir_

_Vous êtes trop cruels_

_Arrêtez! Je vous en prie, arrêtez!_

Le carcan qui avait jusque là maintenu sa raison et ses larmes explosa brutallement à cette ultime vision d'abandon et, de nouveau, ses poings rageurs partirent tout seuls, cette fois contre le mur. Mais la douleur physique semblait finalement le soulager plus qu'autre chose, comme si elle détournait vaguement la souffrance cuisante qui enserrait son coeur, ses poumons, sa gorge... Il avait l'impression de s'étouffer, de dépérir...

En quelques instants seulement, il avait tout perdu et sous ses paupières closes, les images des deux hommes enlacés continuaient à défiler.

_Réduisez-les en pièces! Réduisez-les en pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elles dégoulinent de sang_

_Une femme qui se balance_

_Faites-les, faites-les taire avec_

_Des cordes et des clous_

_La nudité d'un corps qui se dresse_

-Il est là... souffla Heath.

-Oui.

Au coin de la rue, deux hommes regardaient la détresse de leur ami...

Le bassiste posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. Leur discution avec les autres avait éclairé leurs lanternes quand à la situation et Toshi s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence... malgré Yoshiki qui s'immisçait entre eux, hide apartenait à Pata, éternellement...

Alors, les bras d'Heath avaient été les seuls à le comprendre et leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes...

_La quêtes d'un amour, l'exaltation fait oublier l'amour douloureux_

_Corps traqué d'une quête fructueuse_

_Tuez-les toutes, couvertes du sang du coeur, tout n'est que perte pour ce corps_

_Une vie cruelle se voit même dans les larmes_

Dans un appartement, non loin de là, deux hommes s'unissaient une nouvelle fois. L'un blond, pêché incarné, la luxure, tout simplement... son coeur n'appartenait qu'à un homme... et cet homme l'aimait en retour...

Seulement, il n'arrivait finalement qu'à la seconde place.

Pata était amoureux d'un ange qu'ils avaient tous deux blessé, trahit et ce soir, une nouvelle fois, ils commettaient ensemble cet acte qui allait les tuer à petit feu...

Car ce soir, hide les avait vu.

_Rose de Douleur, toi qui est tout_

_Un regard effrayé_

_Rose de Douleur, je refuse de voir_

_Rose de Douleur, douloureuse_

_Rose de douleur_

Dans un spasme violent, ses longs cheveux noirs rejetés en arrière, la triste jouissance submergea Pata et dans un cri, le nom de "hide" franchit ses lèvres tremblantes...

hide releva brutallement la tête, comme s'il avait entendu... et il s'effondra simplement au sol.

Deux hommes, main dans la main, s'avancèrent alors doucement et relevèrent avec délicatesse leur pauvre ami ensanglanté. Ils ne posèrent aucune question mais ils avaient tous mal, la douleur les liait.

A jamais, hide et Pata s'appartiendraient, continuant à se déchirer... Yoshiki devrait se contenter de ce que le brun pourrait lui offrir... Heath vivrait à jamais dans l'ombre du guitariste et Toshi devrait supporter la douleur de voir à tous leurs coeurs brisés, le sien y compris...

Une silhouette étrangement bancale parcourait désormais les rues sombres, trois hommes qui se soutenaient mutuellement dans un profond silence.

Seuls leur pas résonnaient dans la nuit.

_Nous vivons dans une éternelle folie_

_Même si ce n'était juste qu'un rêve_

_Maintenant la douleur, rien d'autre que la douleur_

_Rose de Douleur_

--

_Et bien voilà..._

_Je reste dubitative sur ce texte (j'espère que c'était compréhensible au moins! )_

_Bref, un avis me ferait plaisir..._

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
